chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
A Counterfeit DVD!? Let's Tell The FBI!
A Counterfeit DVD!? Let's Tell The FBI! is a Chalkzone from season six. Synopsis Penny gets scared after finding an "FBI Warning" on the movie Snap keeps watching. Wondering about the FBI, she looks it up with her portable "super computer" about it and realizes one of the movies Snap has is a pirate copy and declares it a theft for the original owners of the movie. Penny takes the counterfeit DVD and calls the FBI to prove that the DVD is a fake. However, when it gets a turn to the worse, it was stolen by stealers thinking it is a real of the movie. Will Penny stop them before it's too late? Or it will be no more home movies to watch? Plot Snap has recently been watching a movie he used to buy from the local mall since childhood. He loves the movie so much he considers this a favorite. Upon entering the room, Penny expresses her thoughts regarding Snap's movie-rewatching habits, but when she decides to watch it with him, she notices the FBI Warning onscreen. Penny panics and thinks that the FBI are after her, but wonders that who is the FBI. Luckily, she uses her portable super computer to look up the FBI and realizes that they are cautious of buying a fake DVD. Her fears are only limited only to find that they spy on DVDs that are fake and made from a different company without permission. She tries to look for a DVD that is fake, and finds one, inspects the anti-piracy labels, and finds out that it doesn't have one. Penny takes the DVD, and Snap asks her what is the rush, and Penny tells that the DVD he bought is a counterfeit, and he should've bought a real one in the first place and it's the law. Snap realizes this and tries to be more careful about which DVD is real or fake and roots Penny for telling the FBI that the DVD is a theft and so is DVD piracy, and tells that they did the same thing when they used to do it on home video tapes. However, this proves easier said than done, and Penny was correct. With a rousing speech, she explains that this DVD should be in "the loony bin" where all these counterfeit videos must go. Not missing a beat, she eventually succeeds in doing this and tells Snap about the good news. Once finished, Snap is still seeing the movie seeing on the DVD, and makes a break for the bathroom. Penny realizes she forgot to put the DVD in the "loony bin" and she deposits the DVD in the return slot. The FBI is impressed that Penny was able to be smart with telling that she was able to the difference with home videos either real or counterfeits, and offers her back to her house. Penny tells how she did managed to put the DVD into the loony bin and Snap telling her that he didn't want the sci-fi DVD anyway in the first place. Trivia General * This is the first time Penny became a true main character without Rudy. * According to Snap, he has seen the movie, The Adventures Of Sheriff Sam and His Horse Harry for the 12th time since this is his childhood movie. * The FBI Zoners are a reference to the actual FBI since they both are known for their anti-piracy campaigns. Cultural References * The song Snap is singing is a reference to Invader Zim's theme song, only Snap's version had lyrics for him to be prepared for a big event and makes some noises to the beat similar to Cheese from Foster's Home. In fact, they're both voiced by Candi Milo. It happens again when he sees the recorded anti-piracy commercial he was first in, with the recorded lines, "I'm on a commercial, my commercial, my commercial!" with the newly recorded, "Oy Calloy". * Sheriff Sam is a reference to Woody in the Toy Story movies. Category:Season 6 (Fanon) Category:Non-Canon Category:Season 6 Episodes